


Flavors of Entanglement

by Leloi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, James Kirk Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Spock Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: “You’re affected by being in a confined space with me.  I’m sorry.  This will be over soon.”  The doors opened and Jim stepped out to make his way to his chair on the bridge.Spock lingered in the lift for several seconds before stepping out.  His focus was on the human captain awkwardly sitting in his chair.  Sulu and another human lieutenant were focused on the captain.  The only pheromones on the bridge were Jim’s.  The other humans seemed to be oblivious to the scent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't nearly enough Star Trek Omegaverse out here. I thought I would rectify that. This was supposed to be short and dirty... But it got away from me.
> 
> Warnings for: Mentions of Jim's past as an underage Omega on Tarsus with Kodos as an Alpha. 
> 
> Mildly dub-con if you squint. Spock doesn't have ALL the information.

The scent lingered in the hallway, tickling Spock’s sensitive nose. It was unlike anything he had ever smelled before and there was something unmistakably human about it. Hallway after hallway was filled with the scent. There were variations on the same theme. Some sweeter and others more acidic. One scent caused his genitals to instantly react. It was a puzzlement. Perhaps Mr. Scott knew the answer.

“You say you smell something?” Scott asked, staring at the Vulcan in alarm. 

“Indeed, I do. It is a very primal, earthy scent and it is everywhere on the ship. Is there something wrong with the air circulation system?”

Montgomery Scott blushed and looked down at the floor. “Do you smell it now, commander?”

Spock took a cautious inhale and found that the scent was close. “Yes. What is it?”

“Mr. Spock you remember human biology, don’t you? Xenosexuality?”

Spock blinked and focused his attention on Scott’s nervous look. There had been a lecture on human reproduction. “I am smelling pheromones?”

“Omega pheromones.” Scott replied. “Almost half of the human crew is Omega and there’s been a little problem with the suppressants we normally use.”

“Suppressants?” Vaguely he recalled the lesson in human anatomy. “Omega use suppressants while on deep space missions so they are not inconvenienced by their estrus cycles.”

“Correct. But there was a problem with the last suppressant. Half of the Omega on this ship are going into heat.”

Spock took a step back. “Does the captain know?”

“Of course he knows, Spock. That’s why we’re going to Risa.”

Spock had wondered about the sudden change in their schedule that sent them to the pleasure planet of Risa. “Why Risa?”

“There are some Alphas there… Also holo suites.” Scott answered, his face scarlet with embarrassment. “It’s artificial, I know. But it’s better than dying of estrus poisoning.”

Spock frowned at Scott’s words. The biology class had warned that if an Omega did not go through their heat they would die of estrus poisoning. In many ways it was much like what a Vulcan went through, except it happened every month if the Omega did not take suppressants. “Thank you, Mr. Scott.”

“Sorry the pheromones bothered you.” Scott sighed. “It should clear up after we get to Risa.”

Spock thanked Mr. Scott and left engineering. Now that he knew what the scent was, he found it bothered him less. It was not the crew’s fault that their bodies produced pheromones. As he walked through the halls on the way to the bridge, he found himself walking with his captain, James Kirk.

“Afternoon, Spock.” Jim greeted him. 

“Good afternoon, captain.” Spock replied. They both entered the turbo lift and the doors closed behind then. Suddenly the small space was completely overwhelmed by a sweet scent that made Spock’s mouth water. His penis reacted by fully unsheathing within his trousers and aching. Spock gasped in surprise and discomfort.

“Spock?” Jim turned to look at him. “Are you alright?”

“I am fine.” Spock managed even as his body betrayed him. 

Jim blinked and looked down at their feet. “I just realized… You are half human.”

“Captain?”

“The human half of you… Is it Beta?”

Spock shook his head. “I do not know…”

“You’re affected by being in a confined space with me. I’m sorry. This will be over soon.” The doors opened and Jim stepped out to make his way to his chair on the bridge.

Spock lingered in the lift for several seconds before stepping out. His focus was on the human captain awkwardly sitting in his chair. Sulu and another human lieutenant were focused on the captain. The only pheromones on the bridge were Jim’s. The other humans seemed to be oblivious to the scent. In xenosexuality he had learned that Beta, who made up a large portion of the human population, were immune to the Omega pheromones. The ship crew was comprised at roughly the same ratio as the Terran population. Fifty percent were Omega, forty percent were Beta, and ten percent were Alpha.

“How long until we arrive at Risa?” Jim asked, shifting in his chair.

“Tomorrow at 1400 hours.” Chekov answered brightly, completely unaware.

“Doctor McCoy has a list of the crewmembers who will be beaming down for 72 hours of medical leave. If there are any other crewmembers who wish to take leave, they can request it from Mr. Spock because I will be unavailable.”

Chekov blinked and looked back at the captain. “You will be on medical leave, captain?”

“That’s correct.” Jim answered. 

“Are you ill, captain?” The young man asked, full of concern.

Jim swallowed hard and gamely nodded. “You could say that.”

Sulu leaned close to Chekov and whispered into his ear. Spock caught the word “Omega.”

Chekov’s eyes widened as he stared at the captain. “I’m sorry, I did not know.” Hastily he returned to his station.

“It’s alright, Chekov. It’s not like it’s a big secret anymore.” Jim replied. 

Something bothered Spock. When he first looked at his captain’s file there had been no mention of his status as an Omega. In fact the captain had been labeled a male Beta. Why would Jim’s file be wrong?

When his shift finished he made sure to wait for Jim to leave before taking the turbo lift on his own. It still smelled of the captain’s pheromones. Quickly he made his way to the medical bay.

“Leonard.” Spock greeted the doctor.

“Hey… What’s up, Spock? I’m busy.” McCoy sat at his desk with a PADD. 

“I was not aware that our captain is an Omega.” Spock stated. “In fact if I recall on his personal file he is listed as a Beta.”

McCoy set down his PADD and stared up at Spock. “He told you?”

“It is difficult to ignore when I share a turbo lift with him.” Spock answered.

McCoy sighed heavily and pushed his PADD away. “Jim has been living as a Beta.”

“Why?” Spock asked.

“It’s not my place to tell, Spock. But he has been living as a Beta. With this suppressant snafu his secret is out.”

“But why live with that secret? Human Omega are not restricted from careers or activities as they have been historically. There is no reason to hide his true gender.”

“It’s private, Spock. If you want to know, you’re going to have to ask him.” McCoy picked up his PADD again. “I have the list of crew that will require medical leave. You can use it to determine who else can take shore leave.”

“Did something happen to him?” Spock asked.

McCoy refused to meet his eyes and instead held up the PADD. “Here, take it.”

Spock took the PADD without really looking at it. The first name on the top of the list was Jim’s. “Do you think he will tell me?”

“I don’t know. You can try and get it out of him.” McCoy answered.

“Do you know?”

“Of course I know!” McCoy crossed his arms over his chest. The doctor blinked and then softened his stance. “I’m his doctor and his best friend. He told me when we were rooming together. I recommend that you talk to him.”

Spock took the PADD and headed towards the officer cabins. At Jim’s door he pressed the chime.

The door opened and a damp James Kirk in a bathrobe regarded him. “Spock.”

“May I come in? I have the list of those on medical leave.” Spock held up the PADD.

Jim stepped aside for Spock to enter. “I bet you’re surprised to see my name on that list.”

“I was under the impression that you were a male Beta.” Spock answered.

“That’s what my file officially says.”

“Why is your file wrong?” Spock asked.

Jim took a deep breath and held it. Suddenly he turned away and ran his fingers through his damp hair. “It happened years ago… When I presented. My first estrus… I was on Tarsus IV.”

The name of the planet was like a punch in the gut. Spock held his breath. There had been rumors, stories about the genocide on Tarsus IV. “Tarsus IV?”

“Yeah… I was sent there when I was 13. And for a while I was happy there. And then after about a year things started to get bad. Food stores got low. And in the middle of it all I presented as an Omega.” Jim sat down on his bed, hands in his lap. “People were dying… Being killed by Kodos. And they found me… A young Omega, dying of estrus poisoning during my first heat. I was taken to Kodos. He was an Alpha.”

Spock finally took a breath, finding he had forgotten to breathe. 

“He kept me for three months… Three cycles. Each time he threatened to bite me and force a bond and create a child with me.” Jim stared down at his lap. “During the third cycle Starfleet finally came. I was pulled from his bed and given suppressants. I’ve taken them ever since then. I haven’t had a heat since Tarsus IV. It’s been about 16 years. It’s easier just to label myself as a Beta… Until now.”

“I… I grieve with thee.” Spock managed. “I am sorry.”

“Risa won’t be so bad. I hear they have holo suites. I can have a holographic Alpha. I can program him to look any way I want.”

Spock stared down at the PADD in his hands. 

There was a fresh wave of pheromones and Jim gave a soft grunt, adjusting his position. “Unfortunately I don’t know if I’m going to make it to Risa. We won’t get there until tomorrow. My body hasn’t had a heat in 16 years and this is coming fast.” 

Spock swallowed hard. Jim’s scent was all around him to the point that he could almost taste it. It made his body react. 

“I might need a little help… From an Alpha crewmember.”

“What do you need?” Spock asked, setting down the PADD on the desk.

“A knot.” Jim held up his hand, making a fist. “It needs to be about this big.”

“It, captain?” Spock asked, concerned.

“An Alpha knot… At the base of their penis. It’s about this big.” Jim held his fist out. “I know… It must seem strange to you.” Jim gave a sharp gasp and clutched at his abdomen.

“Should I get Dr. McCoy?” Spock asked, already moving to the comm panel.

Jim waved him off. “It’s just… Just the beginning of estrus poisoning. It will slowly increase until it kills me in a couple of days.”

“It will kill you?”

“This is why we are going to Risa.” Jim answered, lounging on the bed to stare up at the Vulcan. With a soft groan he curled into a tight ball.

“Captain…” Spock reached for Jim, touching his arm and feeling echoes of the pain through their touch. 

“You smell nice.” Jim whispered. “Stay with me?”

“I will stay.” Spock climbed onto the bed and leaned against the wall. 

Jim rolled over and crawled to him, resting his head on Spock’s shoulder with his arm draped around the Vulcan. The human pressed his nose into Spock’s shoulder, taking a deep breath. With a soft whimper, he shifted his legs. There was a fresh, earthy scent of his pheromones. “Sorry.”

“Do not apologize.” Spock responded. 

“I’m going to get you messy, covered in my… My… Damp.”

Spock looked down at here Jim’s bare thigh rested on his pelvis. There was a dampness soaking into his trousers and he realized that some of the damp was not from Jim’s shower, but from something else. “Damp?”

“Omega expel a lot of liquid to help with knotting. I’m leaking. I’m sorry it’s getting all over you.”

“I do not mind.” Spock answered, wrapping an arm around Jim’s back. The earthy scent made him feel dizzy and he desperately wanted to roll them over and push himself into Jim’s body to find release. Was this what Plak Tow was going to be like? Was he in Plak Tow without knowing it? No… He could think and reason. There was just the overwhelming need to take Jim and bite his neck. Vulcans didn’t bite.

Jim gave a sharp gasp and squirmed against Spock’s body. “It hurts.” The human clutched at him, his fingers digging into his uniform shirt. “It hurts…”

Spock lightly touched Jim’s back in a soothing motion. “I am here. Relax, Jim. Deep breaths. The pain will pass.”

Jim gave sharp gasps before managing a longer, shaky breath. “Fuck… I need… I need something… I can’t…” His words broke down into sobs. 

“It is alright…” Spock soothed, continuing his rubbing.

“I think you’ll have to find me an Alpha. I can’t wait. It hurts too much.”

“I am not aware of who on this ship is an Alpha.” Spock replied.

“Anyone willing to help then… There are ways to hold this off.”

“Then tell me.” Spock begged. “I am here, tell me.”

Jim shifted, his scent stronger. “You’re not going to like it, commander.”

“I will not let you die.” Spock assured him. “Tell me.”

“Can you… Can you take off your trousers?” Jim asked.

Spock reached down, finding the juncture of Jim’s legs to be slick and wet. The heat pressed against the back of Spock’s hand in a delightful way as he tried to find the closure for his trousers. His fingers caught on the button and the zip and he managed to open them a little bit before Jim’s body rubbed against his knuckles. 

“Fuck…” Jim cursed. “You feel so good. I’m so sorry.”

Spock turned his hand over and pushed three fingers into someplace wet and silky. It felt a little bit wrong, knowing his sensitive fingertips were wedged into someplace equally sensitive on his captain. 

“More…” Jim begged. “I need a knot.”

Spock pulled his fingers out, Jim’s whimpers caused a sympathetic reaction in his own body. There was a desperate need to fill Jim. Hastily his fingers tugged down his trousers and underwear, leaving his penis exposed to Jim’s slick.

Jim adjusted his straddle and sat back, moaning softly as Spock breeched him.

Spock felt the human take him in, encasing him in a tight heat. Instincts told him they needed to roll over so he could fully claim the Omega on top of him… But he resisted, allowing Jim to take what he needed.

Jim bounced and rocked until suddenly he could no longer move. The human looked down and stared at where Spock disappeared into him. With a cry he collapsed, resting against Spock’s chest as his orgasm overwhelmed him. “Fuck…”

Spock held him, pressing his mouth to Jim’s neck, fighting the urge to bite as Jim’s body clamped down on him. 

They lay together for a long time, stuck together. Within fifteen minutes Spock’s penis softened enough to slide out of Jim’s body.

Jim rested against Spock’s chest. “You should have told me.”

“Tell you?” Spock asked, looking down at the human.

“I didn’t know you were an Alpha.”

“I do not know what that means.” Spock admitted. 

“You have a knot.” Jim answered. 

“I am both Vulcan and Terran. I did not know what part of my biology is human.” Spock admitted. “I have never experienced this before.”

Jim sat up to look down at the still clothed Vulcan between his legs. “I have not been with an Alpha since Tarsus IV.”

“Nyota is a Beta female.” Spock stated. “She seemed to think my size was due to my being Vulcan.”

“So I’m your first Omega.” Jim stared down at him.

Spock stared up at the golden being that straddled his hips and shook his head. “There will be no other Omega for me.”

Jim bit his lips and nodded. Carefully he dismounted. “A heat lasts for three days. During that time I will need to take a knot many times. By the time we arrive at Risa I will need maybe one or two more knots. Each knotting will be more intense than the last. The peak will be the second day. If I was to get pregnant that would be the day it would happen. Once we get to Risa…” Jim drifted off as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Once we get to Risa I can use a holo suite to take care of this.” Jim rubbed his face. “Hopefully we’ll get the suppressants sorted out and I’ll never have to do this ever again. I can go back to being a Beta.”

Spock felt his heart clench, hearing Jim’s words. Jim did not want this. The human hated his heats more than Spock felt apprehension towards his coming Pon Farr. “I understand.”

“Do you?” Jim turned his attention to Spock.

Spock bowed his head. “We do not speak of it to outsiders. But it is the same. We have no control over it.”

Jim cocked his head to the side. “I didn’t know Vulcans went into heat.”

“Every seven years the urge to mate overwhelms us and we must mate or else we will die. It is our shame. We do not speak of it.”

“And yet you’re telling me.”

“I was trying to explain how I understood your apprehension.”

“Many Omega enjoy it. They like the surrender, the intimacy, and being with the one who will sire their offspring. All I remember is Governor Kodos and how helpless I was with him.”

Spock looked down at himself, suddenly very much aware that he was exposed. Carefully he did up his trousers. If Jim was traumatized there was no reason to hurt him further by reminding him that the Vulcan was an Alpha.

“Spock…” 

Spock finished his button and shifted his attention to Jim.

“Thank you for helping me. But I’m going to need you again before we get to Risa.”

“I do not wish to remind you of Governor Kodos.” Spock managed.

“I know.” Jim crawled to him and lounged against him. “You smell nice. He never smelled nice.” His nose pressed into Spock’s chest. “I’m sleepy. The cramps will wake me when I need to knot again.”

“Sleep.” Spock answered. “I will wait.”

Soon Jim started to snore as he lay on the Vulcan’s chest.

Spock rested his hand on Jim’s hip. A part of him wanted to seek out Kodos and destroy him for the trauma he caused Jim. Logically he knew it was unreasonable. History told him that Kodos died on Tarsus IV 16, years before. But the overwhelming urge was there to protect the human on his chest. There were other urges to mount Jim and bite him on the neck. It was very primal and unVulcan to think about. Jim stirred and whimpered, rubbing his face against Spock’s sternum. Spock’s free hand rested on the nape of Jim’s neck, his thumb lightly rubbing at the skin he desperately wished to sink his teeth into. Bowing his head, he took in Jim’s scent from his hair. It was earthy and warm… Intoxicating. The scent made him hard. 

Spock didn’t notice Jim was awake until the human groaned and squirmed in his arms. “Jim…”

“I’m alright…” Jim’s voice was weary. “It’s just a cramp.” A soft chuckle escaped him. “I’m told that bonded couples spend most of the time tied together so the Omega doesn’t feel cramps. Kodos only knotted me when I begged him because the pain was too much.” His fingers clutched at Spock’s uniform. “He made me beg for something that should be given freely…”

Spock felt Jim’s sadness through his contact with the human’s neck. “It is alright, I am here.”

“Please, Spock… Don’t make me beg.” 

“Take what you need.” Spock answered. “Take it, it is yours.”

Jim rolled his head and looked up, his blue eyes wide in surprise. “Are you sure?”

“I am ready.”

Jim’s eyes softened and he leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to the corner of Spock’s mouth. “You won’t hate me for this, will you?”

“I cannot hate you.” Spock admitted.

“You used to hate me…” Jim mused, tucking his head under Spock’s chin. 

Spock soothed the human’s back. “It was not hate.”

Jim gave a soft chuckle.

“It was frustration at someone who blatantly disregarded the rules.”

“Oh? Like an Omega who lives as a Beta? That sort of rule breaking?” Jim challenged, kissing under Spock’s chin.

“More like a cadet that rewrites tests so he can win a no win scenario.”

“You don’t hate me?” Jim whispered, his fingers lightly teasing the Vulcan’s pointed ears as he stared at him.

Spock shook his head.

Jim gasped in pain and collapsed against Spock’s chest. 

Spock gently guided him onto the bed and hastily kicked off his trousers and pants before pulling off his shirts, carelessly discarding it all. “I am here. I am here, Jim.”

Jim managed to roll onto his belly and pull his knees under himself to lift himself in classic presentation. “You can bite me… Just don’t break skin. I’ll get pregnant.”

Spock rested his hands on Jim’s hips and pushed into an orifice that was between the human’s anus and scrotum. Instantly he wished to lean forward and bite the back of Jim’s neck. But his self-control won and he bit his own lips instead. Jim pushed back into him and he gave as much as he could until his body was caught and he was unable to move. Jim cried out and he found himself nipping at the warm flesh at the back of Jim’s neck. 

For a long time they stayed in that position, Jim moaned softly into the mattress. Spock released the flesh between his teeth and tasted it with his tongue to be sure the skin wasn’t broken. It only tasted of sweat and pheromones. Helplessly he pressed his face against the human’s back, waiting for his body to release them. 

“Stay with me… Don’t go, Spock.” Jim begged, his face in the mattress. “Stay with me until we get to Risa.”

Spock pressed his face against Jim’s upper back. “I will stay.”

Finally Spock’s knot released and he guided the human onto his side and pulled a blanket over them both. Jim immediately fell asleep and slept deeply. Spock only left the bed to turn up the heat and pick up the PADD from where he left it. Already there were requests coming to him from crewmembers. Spock sat on Jim’s bed, the blankets up to his waist as he did work beside his sleeping captain.

As he worked Spock reflected on his connection to his captain. For a time he had denied the gut wrenching pull that gravitated him to the sometimes infuriating human. It began with the Kobayashi Maru simulation. James Kirk’s reaction had caused an emotional response he hadn’t anticipated. Something in him wished to seek out the cadet. At the hearing he had looked into those electric blue eyes and felt his katra momentarily become unsettled. It was an alarming experience. With the events of that mission Spock found himself lose his anchor in emotional discipline. James Kirk caused emotional responses. Knowing now what he didn’t know then, he might be able to blame the Alpha and Omega chemistry. But Spock knew nearly half the crew were Omega and none of them affected him the way Jim affected him.

When Jim died in the engine core Spock felt something snap and for a time he completely lost control of himself to take out Khan. When Jim recovered and the Enterprise recommissioned Spock was content to stay at Jim’s side.

Jim moaned and Spock stirred from his light meditation. Three hours had passed since Jim had fallen asleep. By the sound of his moans his body was becoming restless.

Spock adjusted Jim’s position, pulling his captain on top of him. Remembering what Jim had said about needing to stay connected he unsheathed his penis. Jim’s body continued to restlessly shift until it made contact with the Vulcan’s organ. Spock felt himself slide into someplace warm and wet. Muscles gently tightened on him before relaxing. Jim let out a sigh and fell back asleep. Spock adjusted the blankets and relaxed, the human’s body heat kept him comfortably warm. With nothing to do but wait, he allowed himself to fall asleep.

^.~

Three hours passed. Spock woke to the sensation of his penis being gently squeezed. It took only a moment for him to remember the position he had taken to allow Jim a chance to sleep. 

Jim shifted and moaned, squirming in Spock’s arms.

Spock caressed him, his hands making skin to skin contact with Jim’s back. Through the touch he could feel Jim’s need and sexual hunger building along with unease as his body clenched around Spock’s penis. “It is alright, Jim.” Spock soothed. A sense of desire and affection emanated from Jim as the human nuzzled the Vulcan’s neck and under his chin. 

“Spock…” Jim whispered, his voice hoarse as if he had been screaming for hours.

“I am here.” Spock answered.

Jim licked and nibbled the Vulcan’s neck, working his way up to pointed ears where he suckled on a lobe.

It took everything in Spock’s power not to flip the human onto his back and rut into him. Instead he lay still and allowed Jim to take what he needed.

Jim’s lips and tongue worked their way along Spock’s jaw to his lips. The first brush of lips was almost sweetly innocent as if they had been by accident. That changed as Jim nipped at the Vulcan’s lips and then pushed his tongue in to taste his mouth.

Spock was helpless. A part of him feared that if Jim was in his right mind he would be devastated at the thought of kissing his commander. Another part of Spock wanted to kiss back. From Jim’s emotional state he knew his captain was lustful and affectionate. Perhaps he was unaware of whom he kissed.

Jim broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together to pant breathlessly. “Spock…”

It seemed the captain knew whom he was kissing. “I am here.” Spock answered.

“You must hate me for this.”

“I do not hate you.” Spock answered.

“I didn’t want our first time to be like this.” Jim breathed.

“What did you imagine?” Spock asked in curiosity.

“Me as a Beta male.” Jim responded as he sat up.

“How would that work?” 

Jim gave an impish smile and rolled his hips. “You are very handsome, you know. And I’m not just saying that because you’re inside of me right now.”

From skin to skin contact, Spock could feel Jim’s hunger and affection. 

Jim halted his movements and stared down at the Vulcan. “Can you get me pregnant?”

Spock blinked, the only indication of his confusion. Staring up at his captain he found himself at a loss for words.

“I mean… I know your mother was human and your father is Vulcan. Your semen…?”

Spock glanced down at where Jim sat, his human penis pink and heavy on Spock’s stomach. “After my Time I will be tested to find out my viability. I will not produce semen until my first Time. It was very difficult for my parents to combine Terran and Vulcan genes. I also know my counterpart has had difficulty combining his genes with other Vulcans. To conceive there will most likely be artificial intervention.”

“So… If you were to bite me you wouldn’t get me pregnant.”

“No.” The idea of biting and claiming Jim as his own sent a thrill down Spock’s spine. His teeth ached to clamp down even though it was an illogical idea.

Jim shrugged carelessly. “You will be my Alpha… But I plan to continue living as a Beta for the rest of my life. No more heats.” Jim’s internal muscles gently tightened on Spock’s penis.

“Why?”

“Biting will cause me to ovulate and end the heat.” Jim answered. “We could finish within the hour and you can go back to your duties. I won’t have to go to Risa.” Jim bowed his head and blushed. “Do you mind having an Omega?”

Spock rolled them over so Jim was beneath him. “I do not mind.” Closing his eyes, he gave in to the rut, listening to Jim’s gasps and moans as he moved. His lips drifted, exploring Jim’s neck as the human writhed beneath him, arms and legs struggling to hold on.

“Spock…” Jim whimpered. “Take me.”

Already his knot was beginning to form so he found a spot on Jim’s neck and bit hard, tasting the iron based blood on his tongue.

Jim clung to him, fingers biting into his back as the human cried out. There was wetness between them and then warm gasps for air.

Spock relaxed, licking the wound before sitting up a little to look at his captain.

“Thank you.” Jim whispered, gently kissing Spock’s lips and hugging him tightly.

Spock rested against the human. Already he could smell the change in pheromones. And with regret he realized that Jim never intended for him to smell them ever again. “You have ovulated.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah. It happens pretty quickly. It’s some sort of mechanism so rival Alphas won’t steal an Omega away from their mate. The Omega goes into heat and gets pregnant right away so the heat ends. We weren’t meant to draw it out for days. Only newly presented Omega do that.”

Spock was careful to keep most of his dense weight off of Jim. When his knot softened he pulled away and rolled off to lay beside the human.

“This doesn’t change anything between us… Just because you’re my Alpha…” Jim bit his lips and blinked a few times. “It doesn’t bind you to me. You’re free to be with whomever you want.”

Spock found himself disappointed by the suggestion. A part of him wanted Jim to claim him… To want him. Reaching out, he carded his fingers through the human’s hair, wanting to meld with him but too afraid to ask.

Jim rolled over, pressing his face to Spock’s armpit. “Just… Just let me stay here and take in your scent for a little bit…”

Spock wondered what Jim could smell. Humans had powerful scents because they perspired. Vulcans did not. 

“My Alpha…” Jim murmured softly.

What did that mean for them? Was this the only time they would be together? If Spock went into Pon Farr would Jim help him?

Because Jim was the most logical choice for a mate. Did Jim want that?

Jim grunted and shifted position, his head on Spock’s shoulder as his arm wrapped around the Vulcan’s waist. From their contact Spock knew Jim was at peace and content. Within five minutes he was asleep.

The Vulcan reached for the blankets and pulled them up to cover both of them. 

^.~

Jim startled awake and sat up, staring down at the Vulcan who blinked up at him. “How long was I asleep?”

“Two point sixty three hours.” Spock answered.

Jim ran a hand through his messed up hair, causing it to stand up on end. “Alpha shift should be starting soon.”

“That is correct.” 

“I suppose I should take a shower and check in with Bones. He can run a scan to make sure my heat is over.”

“You do not know?”

“He will give me a pelvic exam. If my vagina is sealed then my heat is over… Or I’m pregnant.” Jim gave a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head. “He’s going to see your bite and jump to conclusions.”

“And what conclusions will those be?” Spock asked.

“That I allowed myself to get knocked up.” 

Spock stared at him, unsure what to make of his words.

Jim went quiet and flopped onto his back, knees up and open. “You can check. Am I sealed?”

The Vulcan lightly traced a finger from Jim’s anus to the base of his scrotum. There was a line to indicate the seam but there was no other indication the orifice had ever been there. “You are sealed.”

“Then my heat is over.” Jim sighed. His hand reached up to touch where Spock had bitten. “I can go back on suppressants so this never happens again.”

Regret at the human’s words filled the Vulcan. A part of him wanted to claim Jim over and over again… To become his lover. But Jim did not wish it. Another part of him wanted to create offspring with the human.

“You were asking how a Beta male could be with you.” Jim prompted.

Spock stared at him in silence. 

“I have other orifices.” Jim smiled and rolled off the bed. “I need a shower.” And with that he padded off to the bathroom they shared, leaving Spock alone and naked on the soiled bed.

^.~

They arrived at Risa and the affected Omega left the Enterprise for three days.

No one commented when a certain fully recovered captain returned to the bridge to see his crewmen off.

^.~

“What is it, young one?” Elder Spock asked his younger counterpart.

“The universe you come from… Was James Kirk an Omega?” 

Elder Spock blinked in surprise. “No. He was an Alpha. Why do you ask?”

“Because I found out that my James Kirk is an Omega living as a Beta.”

Elder Spock took a deep breath. “He told you?”

Spock shook his head. “I found out that I am an Alpha. He needed me.”

“You… Aided him.”

“I was curious to know if you were an Alpha to your James Kirk. It is clear you were not. I am sorry I bothered you.”

“Wait, Spock!” The elder called out. “It is true that we were both Alpha. Your James Kirk has bestowed a gift upon you if he chose you to be his Alpha.”

“He does not want to be an Omega. He lives as a Beta. It shortened his Time by sixty six percent when my bite caused him to ovulate.”

“Still… It is a gift. I envy you.”

“Envy is not logical.” Spock answered.

“I regret that I did not have the chance to share that bond with my James Kirk.”

“He does not want it.”

Elder Spock stared at his younger counterpart as if assessing him. “He spent his heat with you and only you. My Jim explained biting to me once… It is shared with trust and affection usually between mates. Under ideal conditions offspring is conceived. Jim serviced many Omega but he never bit them.”

“How do you know that?”

“He bit me.” The elder smiled at him. “But we were both Alpha so it did not form a connection.”

Spock sighed and looked away.

“May I ask something?” The elder asked.

“Yes.”

“Do you want the connection even though he does not want to be an Omega?”

Spock looked at the older version of himself. “Yes.”

Elder Spock smiled at him. “Good luck.”

^.~

They played chess together in Spock’s room. Even for those who didn’t beam down to Risa there was a lot of down time while they waited for affected crew members to return. 

“We can still go down there.” Jim stated as he moved his bishop.

“Priority is for those with a medical emergency.” Spock answered. “The rest of the crew has been given time.”

“You are in a bad mood.” Jim commented, staring at his first officer.

“I am not.” Spock responded as he made his move.

“Are you mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“You were distant with me yesterday.” Jim commented as he moved his next piece.

“You were still recovering yesterday and yet you took your full shift.”

Jim shrugged and rested his elbows on the table, head on his hands. “My heat was over.”

“How was your appointment with Dr. McCoy?”

“Everything is where it’s supposed to be. He didn’t ask about the bite. But he was looking at it suspiciously. He muttered something about taking risks. He gave me a suppressant.”

“I am gratified that you are healthy.” Spock stated as he moved his piece. “Check.”

“What is the name of the woman you are going to marry?” Jim asked.

Spock stared at him, confused. 

“I knew about Pon Farr before you told me. I know you have someone who is more than a fiancée but less than a wife.” Jim stared at the board, unwilling to meet Spock’s eyes.

“She died on Vulcan.” Spock answered.

Jim toppled his king and leaned forward to rest his head on his arms. “What are you going to do?”

“It may not even happen.”

“It happened to Old Spock.” Jim pointed out. “He told me. He warned me that you are close to the same age he was when he experienced it.”

“He should not have spoken to you about such things.” Spock answered.

“You weren’t going to tell me?”

“We do not speak of it.”

“You helped me… Can I help you?”

“In the eyes of my people we will be married.”

“You are my Alpha.”

“It is not the same.”

“I’m just… Putting it out there. If you need someone you can have me. I don’t mind. Or it can be someone else… I know I have no right. You didn’t want an Omega. You were just being helpful.”

Spock was confused by Jim’s meekness. If the Vulcan didn’t know better he would think that Jim did not know how much affection and desire he had for the human. “There is no one.” 

“I can’t let you die.” Jim whispered. “You wouldn’t let me die of estrus poisoning and I can’t let you die from Plak Tow.”

“Do you want me?” Spock asked. “Aside from my Alpha biology… Do you have a desire to be with me?”

“Do you want me?” Jim echoed back. 

Spock held out two fingers and was pleased when Jim met them with his own. “I cherish thee.”

Jim hooked his fingers and gave a gentle tug to pull Spock closer. “Take me to bed?” His lips pressed against the Vulcan’s. 

Spock stood, pulling Jim up with him. Jim wanted him and that was all that mattered. 

They stumbled across the room until Jim hit the bulkhead, Spock crowded against him, breathing in his air. “Take me.” Jim whispered.

Spock complied and picked up the human to carry him across the room to the bed where he proceeded to undress him. Within only a few seconds they were both naked and Spock was faced with a reality he hadn’t planned for.

“What’s wrong?” Jim asked.

“You are closed.” Lightly the Vulcan touched the seam where there once had been an orifice. 

Jim took his hand and guided him touch to someplace warm, tight and a little dry. “Try there. We’re going to need some sort of lubrication.”

“I have my own.”

“You do?” Jim’s eyes went wide in surprise. “I did not know that.”

“Vulcans are a desert dwelling species.” Spock answered, reaching down to dip his fingers into the lubrication that was beginning to gather at the base of his penis. Using it, he pushed one finger and then two into Jim’s body.

Jim moaned and arched his back, opening his legs wider. “You feel as wonderful as I imagined.”

“You imagined?” Spock queried, adding a third finger. 

Jim smiled and met his eyes with a lewd wink. “I’ve imagined what it would be like to have you take me on the bridge in front of everyone.”

Spock took a deep breath to keep his composure as his fingers loosened Jim enough to take him.

“Does that bother you?”

“No…” Spock admitted. It aroused him. Sometimes he had thought about the same thing but he always worked to keep those thoughts at bay. Now that he knew Jim shared those thoughts, he was aroused.

“I’m ready for you.” Jim smiled fondly at him. “I’m yours.”

Was it really true? Was Jim actually Spock’s? The Vulcan didn’t dare to hope in case it was all just words Jim used while engaging in sex. And yet he did as Jim asked, crawling on top of him so they could mate face to face.

Jim arranged his limbs to wrap around the Vulcan, creating a space for him to settle down on top of the human. As the Vulcan slid into place the human arched his back and moaned. “That’s it, my Alpha.” The human kissed under Spock’s chin, countering the other’s movements for deeper thrusts.

Spock bowed his head, resting his lips on Jim’s shoulder. Faintly he could smell Jim’s Omega scent. It made him salivate and he nipped at the skin, tasting salt from the human’s sweat. The scent made him want to roll Jim over and claim him. But this wasn’t about the primal claiming that came with breeding. They were as lovers… As t’hy’la. 

The realization startled Spock to the point that he stopped moving.

Jim blinked up at him. “What’s wrong?”

Spock banished the thought of Jim sharing a warrior bond with him for later meditation. “Nothing.” Frantically he continued the movement, focusing instead on the way Jim’s body tightened around him. The cries of pleasure in his ear sent shivers down his spine.

Too soon Jim made a strangled sort of cry and clung to Spock, slowing the Vulcan’s movements as he ejaculated between them. His teeth bit down on the Vulcan’s neck, causing Spock to writhe, grinding them together even more. 

“That… That was… So good.” The human gasped. Suddenly he was clinging to Spock’s shoulders, lightly kissing his temple. “I knew it would be good.” For a while they lay together as Jim regained his breath. Finally he eased Spock off of him and curled up against him. “After you experience your Time I’m going to make you cum for days.” 

The words were spoken with some humor that caused the Vulcan to frown. “I am concerned that this will not work out for us.” Spock commented.

“Why wouldn’t this work?” Jim asked, his head on Spock’s shoulder.

“I am concerned that you are not mine as you claim.”

“Of course I am yours.”

“Another person previously laid claim to you and you did not want it. You told me about Kodos threatening to breed you.” Spock answered.

“Yes, but that was Kodos.” Jim sat up on his elbow to look at his Vulcan. “Honestly, if it was anyone else the idea of belonging to them and giving them children horrifies me. Historically Omega were nothing more than a womb with legs.”

Spock pursed his lips and looked away.

“But you’re not like that. You don’t want to own me… At least not in a way I don’t want to be owned. And I can imagine little blond children with pointy ears calling me ‘daddy.’ It doesn’t bother me. Because I know you’ll be there beside me.” Jim averted his eyes, suddenly shy. “That is… If you want that too.”

Spock wrapped his arms around Jim and held him close. “I would be honored to be your mate.”

“Good. Because I already bit you.” Jim giggled and leaned in to brush his lips against Spock’s. They kissed until the Omega curled up against his Alpha, resting. “I love you, you know.” Jim stated quietly. “I’ve loved you for a while now. I care about you… I want you to be happy. You deserve it.”

Spock held him close and pressed his face to the top of the human’s head. “Thank you.”

“You’re my Alpha.”

Spock kissed into Jim’s hair. “My Omega.”

“We’ll have to time my heat with your Plak Tow.”

“You do not have to have a heat.” Spock assured him. “I do not mind if you live the rest of your life as a Beta. We can still mate without the worry of offspring.”

“It will make things… Better.” Jim chuckled.

“We will discuss it later.” 

“Yes.” Jim agreed.

\--Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Title an album title by Alanis Morissette.


End file.
